


All Things Lead Back to You

by BananaChef



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Face-Sitting, Happy Sex, Introspection, Massage, POV Dana Scully, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Vaginal Sex, decided i'd try my hand at it, ft. mulder's cluttered headboard shelf, think it turned out really well actually, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Scully turned around in his loose embrace, meeting his gaze as she adjusted the blanket around her shoulders. Getting lost in his eyes—which unfurled from brown to green like fauna dig their roots into soil to gain nutrients, eventually blossoming into leafy vegetation, she observed—she thought of everything that had led them to this small moment in time. Scully thought of every tear shed, every hug given, every smile shared, every laugh that rang out because of one of Mulder’s notoriously bad jokes, every person lost, and every look that had lingered between them. Like the lens of a camera finally focusing on the subject of a photo, Scully suddenly felt very awake, and knew exactly what she wanted; no longer did she feel adrift in the sea of time, taking hard-earned steps forward only for her to be pushed a few steps back. Her lifeline was in reach once more, and now she was ready to grasp it and wash ashore.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	All Things Lead Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> a thank you to Mack, who listens to all of my bs on tungle <3

It was flushing his toilet that finally woke Mulder. As opposed to when she’d woken up with the pressing need to use the bathroom and stood up, only to bang her shin on the coffee table and swear loudly; or when she’d been busy rearranging his Navajo blanket around her shoulders in a post-sleep haze and forgot about the loud, creaky floorboard. No, he’d woken up after all of that, which Scully realized when she walked out of the bathroom and saw him standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

 _I should go,_ stuck in her throat and she swallowed around the lump that started to form. Scully stood there, the light from the bathroom behind her the only source, feeling a little like the time Ahab had caught her stealing some of her mother’s Christmas cookies from the jar on the coffee table on Christmas Eve when she was eight.

Scully rolled her neck in an attempt to rid herself of the ache that had settled there while she was asleep, doubling as a reason to tear herself away from Mulder’s unreadable gaze. She brought her hand to the back of her neck to massage it and looked up when the floorboard creaked loudly under his socked feet. “Let me,” he rumbled, voice rough from sleep.

Her insides suddenly felt a bit like hot liquid as Mulder’s hands came to her arms and turned her around, moving to where her spine met her back. His hands were warm, the pads of his fingers rough with use as they undulated against her aching body, and Scully leaned into it, letting her head fall forward with a contented sigh. The steady movement leached the pain from her neck and nearly lulled her to sleep, her eyes closing as she let out a hum of approval.

“There,” Mulder whispered, trailing his hands down her arms like he was trying to let go but couldn’t.

Scully turned around in his loose embrace, meeting his gaze as she adjusted the blanket around her shoulders. Getting lost in his eyes—which unfurled from brown to green like fauna dig their roots into soil to gain nutrients, eventually blossoming into leafy vegetation, she observed—she thought of everything that had led them to this small moment in time. Scully thought of every tear shed, every hug given, every smile shared, every laugh that rang out because of one of Mulder’s notoriously bad jokes, every person lost, and every look that had lingered between them. Like the lens of a camera finally focusing on the subject of a photo, Scully suddenly felt very awake, and knew exactly what she wanted; no longer did she feel adrift in the sea of time, taking hard-earned steps forward only for her to be pushed a few steps back. Her lifeline was in reach once more, and now she was ready to grasp it and wash ashore.

She stood up on her toes and kissed Mulder, paying no mind to their stale breath or their noses bumping, too far gone on the texture of his stubbled cheek against her hands, the heady feel of their tongues meeting, and his hands making their way from her arms to her ass, taking some of her weight off of her feet. _I should’ve done this years ago,_ Scully thought, but then retracted it. If they’d kissed in his hallway the summer of ’98 and made love then, it would’ve been tinged with desperation—it would’ve been a melancholy goodbye. But now? Now it was a hello, a welcome home, a new beginning.

“Take me to bed, Mulder,” she said, leaving no room for doubt or hesitance as she wound her arms around his neck, his Navajo blanket falling to the floor, forgotten. “I’m ready now.” _Ready to be loved, ready to give you love, ready to make love, and ready to live._

Mulder smiled and kissed her again, walking backward to his bedroom and taking her with him. His hands snaked their way under her green sweater, tracing circles over the small of her back like the red and green ouroboros tattoo that resided there. Scully divested him of his shirt once they crossed the doorway into his bedroom, taking a moment to discover the taste of him at his neck and then clavicle. Mulder pushed off her black suit jacket and kissed her again, bringing his hands down to the waist of her skirt and fingering the waistband of her panties underneath.

They were going slow, taking the time to map each other’s bodies, and yet it felt so fast. He removed her beloved sweater, tossing it to the floor along with the rest of their clothes, and then took a couple of steps back from Scully. “I want to get good images,” he explained, stepping back into her embrace and undoing the clasps of her bra. “Want to remember it right. Want to remember _you_ right.” Mulder trailed his lips down her neck, careful not to leave marks on her pale skin.

Scully sighed in pleasure and smiled softly, letting him explore her skin for a few moments. When he moved to tongue her breasts over her bra, she cupped his cheeks and brought his head back up to kiss him again before sliding the straps of the garment down her arms. She let it fall to the floor beside her, watching Mulder’s facial expression as her breasts were revealed to his gaze. Scully couldn’t pinpoint where his irises and pupils ended or began in the faint light from the bathroom, and some part of her liked the small mystery.

 _We can make love again in the morning light,_ she decided, guiding Mulder to sit on the edge of his bed with a hand on his chest. There was something tantalizing about doing this in the dark; darkness hid secrets, as both of them well-knew, and maybe this one could be theirs for a night—just one night before they went back into the light again.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Mulder, stretching out his arms to pull Scully into his embrace.

“How this changes everything and nothing at the same time.” He nuzzled her breasts, kissing the rounded undersides. “I always thought that it would feel like a monumental cosmic shift or something if we ever took this step, and, I mean, it _does..._ But not in the way I expected. It feels like everything’s falling into place.”

Scully’s fingers drifted through her lover’s inordinately soft hair, meeting his gaze as he rested his chin between her breasts. “I felt that back in Bellefleur, when I looked at you wrapped up in the blanket, laying on my motel bed. I knew that something big had changed in my life, and, strangely, being around you was beginning to feel like the most natural thing in the world.” Mulder’s eyes flitted between her own for a moment, both of them reveling in the peace they could afford. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her chest.

Scully felt tears well up in her eyes as she smiled, hands coming to cradle Mulder’s skull. “I love you, too,” she said. She directed his lips to her breast, their gazes staying connected as he meandered around the swell, refusing to touch her nipple. He got dangerously close but then backed off, nipping at the underside of her breast to leave a small mark.

 _You’re mine,_ the action seemed to say, and she agreed wholeheartedly; they were each other’s as much as they belonged to themselves _._ Scully brought her hands to Mulder’s wrists and placed his hands at the waistband of her skirt. _I’m yours,_ she agreed, bringing her hands back to his skull and scratching down to the nape of his neck, _and you’re mine._ He unzipped and tugged down her skirt, removing her hose and panties with them, taking his time to get them off her feet. Scully was suddenly very aware of the liquid feeling low in her abdomen, which had become urgent and hot; she could faintly feel her arousal coating her sex, and she was sure Mulder could smell her scent. Once the rest of her clothes were discarded, he slowly dragged his gaze up her body, gently brushing his fingers through her auburn curls.

“Well, now I’m at a bit of a disadvantage, seeing as I’m naked and you’re not,” Scully pointed out, but what she really wanted was for Mulder to finger her to orgasm right where she stood. _Patience is a virtue._ “Lay back on the bed, Mulder.”

He couldn’t move quickly enough, scrambling to arrange himself on his bed to her satisfaction. Scully took a moment to observe his erection tenting his pajama pants, a smirk creeping onto her lips. She crawled onto the bed after him, kneeling over his knees as she reached for the waistband of his flannel pants and tugged them down along with his black boxers. Scully moved to kneel at his side to maneuver the articles of clothing the rest of the way down his legs, tossing them haphazardly to the floor before straddling his thighs. She met Mulder’s gaze as she slowly reached out and grasped his erection, taking in the texture of his penis as she pumped him from root to tip a few times. He fought to keep his eyes open, grasping the blanket laying on top of the sheets.

“Dana...” he groaned brokenly, and she stopped, planning her next moves carefully. Scully crawled up his body until her knees were almost tucked into his armpits, her sex flush against his stomach. “I want to taste you.” She shivered as Mulder’s hands met her thighs, venturing up until they were secure at her waist. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she repeated, slowly disentangling herself from him and crawling up his body even further until she was kneeling with her thighs on either side of his head. “Is this good?”

“Perfect,” Mulder mumbled, seemingly entranced by her vulva. He tentatively swiped a finger between her labia, spreading her arousal all the way to her clit. Scully’s breath caught in her throat and she felt her vagina clench around air. “Get down here,” he murmured, easing her down with his hands on her hips until he could nose his way to her clit.

“Most—um—most men that I’ve been with didn’t exactly jump at the chance for cunnilingus,” Scully managed, looking for something sturdy to grab onto on his cluttered headboard.

Mulder pushed his head back into his pillow and replied, “Well, most men that you’ve been with aren’t me.” He went back to licking long, tedious lines from her entrance to her clit.

“No,” she sighed, partly in pleasure, leaning into his hands, which were firmly anchored at her hips, “they most certainly aren’t.” He suddenly latched onto her clit and sucked, earning a strangled gasp as Scully involuntarily bucked her hips. “Oh, God!” She wound her fingers into his hair, tugging at every suckle. “Jesus Christ!”

Mulder eventually ceased his actions, letting her lean back as they both caught their breath. After what felt like half an hour of gazing at their reflections in his ceiling mirror, Scully finally looked down at him, a smile creeping onto her face. “You’ve got something there, on your chin,” she said, feeling more wetness accumulate as Mulder licked her arousal from his face.

“Oh, do I? Well, by the time I’m done there will be a lot more than that, so get back over here.” Scully grinned at his lame joke, repositioning herself over his mouth. Satisfied with his preliminary explorations of her sex, Mulder went to work. He snuck his tongue inside her vagina, finding the rough patch of sensitive skin and continually massaging it. He made sure his nose hit her clit, too, and those two things combined earned him a strangled groan.

Scully shamelessly ground against his face, seeking more stimulation for her clit but struggling to find it. Soon, Mulder’s tongue wasn’t enough, either, not able to reach as far as his fingers or—what she really wanted—penis. She was on the verge of orgasm but couldn’t seem to fall off the edge. “Mulder, stop,” she said, sighing as she slid back to sit kneel next to him on the bed. “That’s not going to work. I need more stimulation, but I can’t hold onto the headboard to free your hand. And don’t— _don’t_ —” Scully had to stifle a laugh as Mulder pouted exaggeratedly. “Don’t just shove everything on the headboard to the floor, because then you’re just going to break something, or ruin that set of physics books I got you for Christmas back in ’94.”

He sighed heavily, propping his head with his hands behind him on the pillow, pretending to think. His erection still made itself known, and Scully had half a mind to fix their “dilemma” by attempting a 69 sex position—something she’d never done before. “Well, luckily for you, I’m resourceful,” Mulder told her, a grin on his face since she’d been staring at his cock for a good ten seconds, biting her lip.

“Oh, really?” Scully teased, sliding down towards the foot of the bed before leaning back on her hands, a smile on her face.

Mulder followed her on his hands and knees until his face was only a few inches away from her own, responding with an, “Mhm.”

“Why don’t you show me, then?” she asked, laying down on the bed and cupping her hands at the back of his head, guiding him down to her.

He grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Sounds good, G-woman.” Mulder kissed her chin next, then down her throat to her clavicle. He kissed down to the valley between Scully’s breasts, turning his attention to one and then the other, nipping and suckling until her nipples were stiff peaks. When he was satisfied, he returned to his path down her body, kissing his way down her abdomen and nuzzling the soft skin beneath her navel. Scully thought of the life that would never germinate there and brought a hand to comb through Mulder’s hair, needing more physical contact; she knew he was thinking of that, too, when he pressed his forehead to her abdomen for a few moments.

Then, he continued on with renewed vigor, positioning himself between her legs. Mulder parted her auburn curls with two fingers and tested to see how wet she was, groaning when he found her actively leaking. He immediately dove in, not wasting any time before he plunged one finger inside her vagina, seeking out her G-spot. “Mulder!” Scully gasped when he found the spongy area, arching her back and gripping his hair. Her legs automatically slid onto Mulder’s shoulders as she tensed up, rapidly climbing back to a climax as his lips and tongue ravaged her clitoris. “Oh, fuck!”

Scully came, her thighs pressed against his head and her eyes clenched shut as she gulped air. She vaguely felt Mulder collecting her arousal in long licks as her orgasm washed over her in waves, sending shivers up and down her spine. Finally, the tension exited her body, leaving her limp and sated. “That...” Scully started, still trying to regain air, “was amazing.” She tentatively opened her eyes, breaking into a grin when she saw Mulder’s grinning face gracing her post-orgasmic self. “And you weren’t wrong. Your face is much wetter now.”

They both laughed as he licked her arousal from around his lips, making his way to the bathroom to wash the rest of it off his face. When he returned, the light from the bathroom was off, and Scully watched Mulder walk over to the bedside lamp to turn it on. “I like seeing you,” he said simply, crawling over to where she was sitting in the middle of his bed. “You’re beautiful.”

It was simple statements and gestures like those that filled up Scully’s heart the most, as far back as their first dealing with Tooms all those years ago. She’d told him that he was being territorial, and he’d responded by saying, _of course he was being territorial, he valued her immensely_ —which she later learned was his way of saying, _I love you._

“I love you, too,” she said, crawling into his lap as she kissed him senseless, hands cupping his cheeks possessively.

Mulder kissed her back with matching ferocity, falling back on his bed with his hands at her waist, helping her grind against his erection. Suddenly desperate to be filled, Scully pushed herself up and positioned his cock at her entrance. She met Mulder’s stygian gaze, now able to see how little of the green in his eyes was left. She exhaled and began to sink down on him, making sure all her limbs were loose. It took some work to sheathe him all the way, but when her thighs met his, Scully’s eyes filled with tears. Mulder frowned in concern, so she let out her elated feeling of completeness in a laugh, leaning into the hand he’d brought up to cup her cheek.

“It’s just love,” he whispered, his words filling the space between them as his lips formed a tremulous smile.

“Yes,” she said, bringing his hand to her lips.

Emotions affirmed, Scully shifted her hips to create the friction she was desperate for, gasping as the motion increased the hot liquid feeling low inside her. She repeated the motion, slowly building up to a rhythm once she found the angle where Mulder’s pubic bone ground against her clit. With every roll of her hips, Scully gasped at the sensations it created, relishing in the building heat inside her. She grasped Mulder’s hand from where it had slid back to caress her neck down to her breasts, wanting the extra stimulation.

“Make me come, Mulder,” she demanded, increasing her pace. He only groaned in response, gripping her hip with his free hand before bringing it up to pluck at her nipples. Scully chanted, “Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” as she approached another orgasm, feeling the first telltale ripples of her vagina around his cock. One, two, three rolls of her hips later and she came with a gasp, one hand clinging to his wrist, the other gripping his bicep.

Mulder came only a second or two later, automatically thrusting his hips up into her, the tip of his penis brushing her cervix. Scully let herself collapse onto his chest as they rode out the waves of orgasm together, his penis twitching and her vagina rippling occasionally with the last vestiges of their climaxes. She let her eyes fall closed as her chest heaved, listening to the wild _thump-thump_ of his heart as his own chest rose and fell.

“Was that all you imagined it would be?” he breathed, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back, on her tattoo.

Scully rolled off of him to look him in the face, snuggling up to his warm body. “Better.” They nuzzled noses and kissed lazily, enjoying the effects of post-coital hormones as she explained the process to Mulder. “We’ll do this again in the morning?”

“Mhm. And every morning after this that we can. Oh, and I’ll have to remember to tell you not to get me a cake when my birthday rolls around.”

“Why?” she asked, pulling away enough to meet his gaze.

“Your pussy tastes better than any cake I’ve ever tasted,” Mulder said, smiling.

Scully whacked him in the face with a pillow, giggling. “Shut up, Mulder,” she said.

“Gladly.”


End file.
